Aa Jounetsu no Banbarayaa
|previous = Harokuri Dance |next = Funky Bugibaba }} , is a song by LinQ, and serves as the 10th and final ending theme for the ''Yo-kai Watch anime''. It is also used in Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, during the credits at the end of the main storyline. Ending Normal Version Lyrics |-|Japanese (Ending version)= |-|Japanese (Full version)= Characters Anime Ending Humans * Nate * Hailey Anne Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon Background Yo-kai In a similar fashion to Yo-kai Exercise No. 1, the following Yo-kai can be seen in the background: * Kapunki * Mirapo * Sandmeh * Cynake * Okiraccoon * Yellskitchen * Pheasanyan * Rhinormous * Wotchagot * Demandi * Predictabull * Suspicioni * Azure Dragon * Sumodon * Darisu * Gilgaros * Chatalie * Ray O'Light * Damajor * Rawry * Sir Berus * Supoor Hero * Rhinoggin * Papa Bolt * Tomorrow Gal * Necolumbus * Reuknight * Washogun * Belfree * Abura-sumashi * Buttered Blue * Lazy Sundae * Demonade * Dandoodle * Yabuletter * Docchitsukazu * Mad Mountain * Auntie Heart * Putasockinit * Snow Spect-hare * Whismellowman * Castelius II * Blowkade * Krystal Fox * Iballoon * Pupsicle * Pallysol * Jumbelina * Negasus * Lil Kappa * Takourami * Kechirashi * Zom B Chopper * Mudmunch * Droplette * Akkerakan * Got It Maid * Cutta-nah * Annojoe * Insomni * Oh Bah Gah! * Repossessor * Zip Unlock * D-Stroy * Cadin * Beetler * Venoct * Cadable * Master Oden * Cheeksqueek * Whispocrates * Abodabat * Greesel * Appak * Indy Jaws * Darumacho * Slicenrice * Dianyan * Mistank * Chansin * D'wanna * Tongus * Squandeer * Manjimutt * Pandanoko * Android Yamada * Neighfarious * Swelterrier * Treetter * Grumples * Dromp * Undy * Infour * Kaeri Tie * Steve Jaws * Demuncher * Everfore * Gargaros * Badude * Treet * Cap'n Crash * Dracunyan * Poofessor * Faux Kappa * Karasu Tengu * Wobblewok * Chummer * Ecolojii * Unfairy * Tengloom * Armsman * Helmsman * Unshelltered * Slumberhog * Boyclops * Reversa * Fuankan * Castelius Max * Papa Windbag * Enduriphant * Puppiccino * Signiton * Grapenyan * Darknyan * Untidy * Swosh * Oreryu * Mochismo * Bowminos * Touphant * Slurpent * Hidabat * Smogmella * Slippup * Peppillon * Amanjiru * Duchoo * Wazzat * Dummkap * Mircle * Baku * Damajor Nine * Chilhuahua * No-Go Kart * Walldin * Kibandoll * Komajiro * Komasan * Taronyan * Gutsy Bones * Hardy Hound * Heheheel * Yoodooit * Signibble * Shogunyan * Grubsnitch * Nandenaan * Cricky * Snartle * Allnyta * Gomathree * Ol' Saint Trick * Verygoodsir * Unkaind * Tengu * Ake * Sgt. Burly * Sproink * Timidevil * T-Wrecks * Spoilerina * Nammonite * Monkeynyan * Komashura * Dismarelda * Blizzaria * Kakusan * Eyesoar * Dazzabel * Compunzer * Frazzel * Garandu * Whapir * Flushback * Pride Shrimp Trivia * This is the first anime ending to largely reuse footage from previous endings. * Not counting the reused scenes, this is the third Japanese ending to be animated traditionally like the anime rather than in CG; the previous two being Idol Wa Ooh-Nya-Nya No Ken and Furusato Japon. However instead of their usual designs, the characters are shown in a chibified style. * Hailey Anne and Usapyon are seen flying away using the rocket they made back in Season 2. * This ending features the largest amount of Yo-kai in a single ending. Category:Ending themes Category:Article stubs Category:Anime Songs